Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an air conditioning system for reducing noise and excessive increase in an amount of wind when changing into a driver's seat mode of the air conditioning system.
Description of Related Art
In electric vehicles of the related art, there is a defect in individual air conditioning (driver's seat air conditioning mode) that sends out air to the driver's seat. When air is discharged only to the driver's seat, thermal comfort decreases due to an increase in the amount of air sent to the driver's seat, and even if a minimum current is supplied to a blower motor and the blower motor is driven at a minimum level, the air that has been discharged to all of the driver's seat and the passenger seats is discharged only to the driver's seat, so air of about two times is discharged to the driver's seat and it causes thermal discomfort.
Further, noise also increases, so that a problem of noise due to rapid increase in amount of air is generated when entering the driver's seat mode. The noise can be reduced by decreasing the current supplied to the blower at a high level of air, but it is impossible to solve the problem due to noise when entering individual air conditioning in the operation with minimum amount of air.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.